


Childhood Memories, New Friends, And Maybe A Little More...?

by BloodyRose1011



Category: Black Butler, Death Note
Genre: Cats, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Ed Sheeran Makes A Apperence XD, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder, Orphanage, Profanity, Stalking, Strawberry Jam, Trigger Warning(?DA FUCK IS IT), Work, female original characters, kiss, overtime, playful banter, playful fighting, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1011/pseuds/BloodyRose1011
Summary: X is from the Wammy Orphanage, before she commited suicide and became... a Grim Reaper! Now workiing with the London Dispatch, X has made many friends, but is unable to forget her old ones. One day, she skips out on work, and decides to go visit them. But, when the Reapers are outside her window, and overhear, what else will they do, but tag along?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwIsTeD PePpEr MiNt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TwIsTeD+PePpEr+MiNt).



"Fuck, I'm going to visit my friends tomorrow," X grumbles, combing her h/l,h/c hair quite forcfully. Sighing, she climbs into her cold bed, the f/c sheets getting twisted as she rolls onto her back.  
-Nightmare-  
X was at the sink, the knife in her hand, staring in the mirror at her e/c eyes. A knock is on the door. "X! What are you doing!" Matt, her friend shouts from the other side of the door. X steals herself, then makes a few quick, painful cuts on both wrists, then pulls the sleeves of her f/c hoodie down to hide it, stuffing the knife in a drawrer.   
-Timeskip:Still In Nightmare(T:SIN-  
Holding the extremely sharp dart at her neck, X stands in her and her friend G's -oc- room crying. X moves her hand holding the dart closer to her neck, then jerks it away. By her vision blurred, and the ringing in her ears, she does not see or hear te door open, and doesn't realize G is there until the dart is flung out of her hands, and X finds herself in a bone-crushing hug, her friend sobbing heavily.  
-T:SIN- X walks towards her and G's room, but stops when she hears people talking. "Y'know S? I /WANT/X to kill herself. Less compotition that way. Anyway, everyone hates 'er." G was saying. Blinded by fury, X stalked away, grabbing an extremely sharp dart, and knife. Hiding them in her hoodie, X goes to help Watori make mini-cupcakes for everyone. X works on one marked with a 'G,' for G. Watori walks out of the room, and X takes the opportunity to add a lot of deadly drugs, gasoline, and posionis kitchen cleaner to G's, and bakes it.  
The kids are sitting at the table, each getting their marked cupcake. X sits excitedly beside Matt and Mello, across from G. X watches as G gets hers. She eats it no problem, and they go back to their rooms. X and G are reading, Then, G runs to the bathroom. X smiles. Part 1 of her plan is complete. Running after G, a look of concern on her face, X stumbles in the bathroom to find G curled up in a ball, whimpering.


	2. Chapter 2

-In Nightmare-  
X gets on her knees, and cradles G's head in her lap. G is crrying, the tears rolling down her face. X moves a strand of blonde hair from G's face, and smiles sadisticly. Taking out the dart, X runs it across her lips, scaring her cheeks to make a smile. A horrible, bloody, scarred smile. G gulps. "What's wrong? Oh, don't feel well?" X asks, propping G up on the wall. X aims her hand, then flings the dart iinto G's forehead. X walks over, smiling and laughing. The scar X made on her cheeks still bleeding profously. X takes out the knife, and mercilessly drives it through G's heart, smiling wider as G squirms and struggles. X pulls out the knife and dart, watching as G's lifeless body slumps onto the floor. X walks out, bloody, the scar smile showing proudly. Matt, Mello and Near are on her bed, and stare wide-eyed, shocked, as X's bloody body walks out, holding a bloody dart and knife. X starts shaking at her friends horrified expressions. What has she done? She just murdered her friend, and enjoyed every second of it. X weeps, and reaches a hand to Matt. He gingerly takes it, looking at her intently. "I-I'm so s-sorry," X weeps, the dart clenched in her fist, aimed at herr heart. "Forgive m-me. I-I'll come ba-back..." and with that, X plunges the dart into her heart, the three boys shouting at her. X smiles, blood pouring out of her mouth and chest. X sputters, coughing up more blood, clutchingher heart in agony. Matt hugs her, the blood soaking him. Mello shakes X, while Near runs to find L and B. X's body goes still, blood still pouring. The tears streaming down her face mixes with the blood. She smiles at Matt "Sor-ry" she croaks, then coughs again, blood spewing once more. Near comes back with L and B, just intime to see her gasp, and go limp. Matt lets her go, shaking violently. Mello stares in shock at her, the turns to L, and tugs on the hem of his shirt, to shaken to speak. L pulls Mello to him, hugging the sobbing boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Is it Watari or Watori? I forget XD So, please tell me!

X awoke with a start, tears in her green-yellow shinigami eyes, and on her face. "Shit... I'm two hours late..." X growled, getting up to get dressed. She chose black tights, a white tanktop, and a grey sweater dress that reached her knees. Grabbing her black coat (like the one grell was wearing in his butler:chance encounter, but un buttoned.) X grabbed her black leather led strap, and put it on. Filling it with her death synth, darts. The darts were extremly sharp, so sharp the if they even lightly grazed your skin, you'd be cut. Pure silver, with black designs in it. Looking at the clock, X sighed. 3 hours late. Might as well call Matt and see if I can come.  
-The Reapers- "Oh William~,I wonder why my darling X wasn't at work?" Grell said, hugging Williams arm draMATTicly (XD I HAD TO) while he, William, Ronald, Eric and Alan were heading towards X's flat. Alan laughed, "You know, she would be very ticked if shee heard you say that" Grell stopped his fanboying moment to look at him."... Why?" Ronald sighed deeply, walking backwards to face the flambouyant man. " Because, ahem, 'I do not, nor will EVER belong to you, Grell Sutcliff. Or, in fact, ANY of you. Ever' Quote-un-quote, X" Ronald said, turning back around to see X's flat. They all silently got inside, and seated themselves outside her door, listening.


	4. Chapter 4

X put the phone on speaker once Matt picked up.  
"Hey, Matt"  
"...X!? Wait right there! I needa get Mello, and Near, and L, and B! Uh, don't go!" X laughed, truely laughed, and started cleaning up. Soon she heard voices.  
"It's-"  
"X? Been a while since-"  
"But she is dead, is she not?"  
"Jeez, L, very observant. I see why they call you the 'Worlds Greatest Detective,' you can point out the most obvious things!"  
Matt, Mello and Near sighed. Then Mello said, "Well, she's a... a... um, a... re-reade-, um, weeder? DAMMIT WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU AGAIN?" X laughed. "Aa Reap-er."   
She heard shuffling, and then B was speaking. "So, why are you calling? Do you not have a job?"   
"Well, I was 3 hours late when I woke, so I'm just going to skip today. No problem, just tons of overtime tommorow..."  
"Ah. Okay," Shuffling again, and now it's Near. "So, are you coming?"  
"Yeah, I am. Wait, I should tell one of 'em..." X went to text, and got Ronald. Then, Grell bounded in, the other Reapers following him in. "X, you're leaving us?! No, you can't!" Grell said, praticlly flinging himself at X. "X? What's goin' on? Who the hell is that?" Matt asks, switching the call so he could see whats going on. Met with a bunch of random people, males at the, he gawked. Eric, looking at the strange people his co-worker and friend was conversing with, looked to X for an (X)planation.  
"Oh shit. Hi, guys.  
Well, uh, I grew up in an orphanage, um, dubbed the 'Wammy House',  
I lived there, and these were my- er- my friends. Then I killed G, and myself. And now I'm here, withthe Reapers." They looked at her. Ronald walked over to her, and put an arm around her shoulder, while X stared at him, counfused. "Okay. Introductions?"  
"Oh! Yeah, okay. Well, the guy in stripes with the red hair is Matt. The blonde guy in black is-"  
"WAIT THAT'S A GUY?" Ronald exclaimed, gripping her arm.


End file.
